Chapter 1 - Sphere
by Kakuge
Summary: The first chapter of the Atsuko trilogy


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="EN-US" Sphere-span/strong/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Atsuko turned around scanning the area. Every single nerve in her body itching her forward but she stood her ground. Something, something was out there. She knew it. As if some fragment of her broke mind could recognize the danger she was in. Fear made her stay. She was scared. Beyond her mind. Was it a ghoul or gang? There was no way she could know. She was trying to get the courage to run but nothing came to her.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" Then she finally did it. She had the courage to run. But it was in vain. A Kakuja came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the leg. Every muscle tore as the deep purple tentacle passed right through the soft skin. Then the bone cracked. Was it over. Was everything in the past just on huge accident? Was she meant to die like this? All these questions came to mind as she tumbled into a puddle. She laid there in her newly bought coat and her old pair of sneakers. Her brown hair tumbled on her face. Was she meant…to die back then or was it fate that brought her to this alley. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" "Wow, Gods a bitch huh." Atsuko spoke these words as she closed her eyes. Waiting for the monster to deal the final blow.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"7 months beforespan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36pt;"span lang="EN-US""Istook please understand…"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 36pt;"span lang="EN-US""No! I'm done! This I the last time you get to cheat on me! I never should have trusted you but I did. You monster, you disgusting piece of shit" Enrage by what he had just seen Istook grabbed a knife. Atsuko too scared to run coward into a corner. Her lover started to move off the bed. "Who the fuck are you. Coming in my god damn house and fucking my wife. You disgust me."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"The man had just left the bed when (name) Istook attacked him. Istook rushed towards theman grabbing him by the neck and slamming him on the wall. The man pleading for istook to understand pushed him back and punched him. Istook dropped the knife on the ground. Istook scrambled to his feet. The man took a huge swing at him. He miraculously dodge it but was hit with another and another. Istook looked up for the first time and recognized this person. It was there son?! span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Istook looked around for his knife but was hit with another punch. Istook falling to the ground gabbed a bottle and swung at his son. The bottle slammed into there son's face shattering on contact. His beautiful young face was now filled with cuts and bruises. There son trying to regain composer left time for Istook to get up. The man opened his eyes only to find his old man rushing at him with a knife. The son through himself on the bed dodging the knife.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US""For Christ sake dad, what the fuck are you doing, I'm your son Isaac." He tried to pls but his father didn't care. His face was filled with anger so vile Satan himself would've been scared. He tried to talk reason but before he get a word out the knife was plummeted into his gut. Over and over again. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"As blood spraid everywhere the father smiled. Istook knew what he was doing and he liked it. He loved it and with ever strike came a new arousal. Atsuko begged him to stop but all she could see in him was the sexual arousment of stabbing a 15 year old boy. Soon Isaacs's body lay breathless on the floor. His eyes trailed to the back of his head where he would lay motionless for the rest of eternity. Atsuko began to scream until time stopped. All she remembered was a bright red claw stabbing into her husband's heart. It shred skin and in one blow went right through him. All she could was the VRAAGG of her husband as the giant claw dragged him to hell. What the actual fuck was going on. Then she saw it. A white haired boy comes from the depths of hell baring her husband's head. He launched it onto the floor.span/p


End file.
